The Name I Loved
by Naxtcenariusy
Summary: Apa jadinya ketika Jonghyun backstreet dengan Jessica? Dan seorang gadis Indonesia tinggal di rumah Minho? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Read and Review ya :  *FF pertama, lots of typo, sorry :P* CHAPTER I


**PART I : Perkenalan**

**CAST:**

**Choi Hye Jyn**

**Kim Jonghyun "SHINee" **

**Choi Minho "SHINee"**

**Kim Kibum "SHINee"**

**Jessica Jung "SNSD"**

"Ejyn-ah.. Ejyn-ah.. bangun! Sudah jam 8" Minho mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Ejyn yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. "Ne. Minho-ah, chakkaman" Ejyn tidak langsung bangun, tetapi malah menarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Ejyn-aaaah, cepat. Mau bareng tidak? Aku sudah telat nih!" Minho menggedor pintunya lebih keras. "Yaaa! Ejyn-ahhh! Mau bangun tidak?"

"Aaro aaro!" Ejyn akhirnya bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aigoo! Minho-ah kau bikin aku kaget saja!" Minho duduk di depan pintu kamar Ejyn, dia memasang muka kesal. "Ya! Lama sekali"

*Ejyn's POV*

Hoaaam, pagi ini aku kembali ke kehidupan. Hmm, tidak bisa kah aku mati lebih lama? Ops, mati disini maksudku tidur, entah kenapa aku lebih suka menyebut tidur itu adalah mati. Karena jika sedang tidur aku tidak pernah memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana aku meneruskan hidup? Ahhhhh, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mati, tapi laki-laki ini….

"Ejyn-ah, hari ini mau memotret dimana?" Minho membuyarkan lamunanku

"Molla"

"Yaa! Aku harus ke kampus! Cepat, mumpung masih di pertigaan"

"Ne, kita ke kebun Binatang lagi saja"

"Ok"

Aku dan Minho selalu seperti ini setiap pagi, sebelum dia berangkat ke kampus, dia mengantarkan aku dulu ke lokasi dimana aku akan memotret. Hmm, dan Kebun Binatang lah tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi. Selain tiket masuknya murah, jika tidak ada orang yang mau ku potret aku bisa memotret binatang.

*Author's POV*

Ejyn dan Minho sampai di Kebun Binatang. "Ejyn-ah, aku berangkat yah" Ujar Minho sambil memutarbalikan motornya. "Ne, Minho-ah, gomawo!" "Semoga hari ini banyak yang kau potret, jangan pulang dengan membawa foto monyet terus, bosan aku lihatnya, sudah banyak di rumah hahaha"

"Tsk! Sekarang ini Cuma monyet yang tidak punya kamera sendiri, para pengunjung selalu membawa kamera sendiri!" Jawab Ejyn ketus

"Hwaiting!" Minho mengepalkan tangannya ke atas seraya member semangat, Ejyn membalas dengan senyuman. Minho pun berlalu.

"Unnie, foto nya Unnie, bisa langsung jadi" Tawar Ejyn pada salah satu pengunjung

"Anii, kamsha" Jawab pengunjung

"Nee" Ejyn menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Kamera nya masih tergantung di lehernya, belum ada satupun pengunjung yang mau Ejyn foto.

"Aigoo, selalu begini!" Ejyn melihat jam tangannya, jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Suhu di Seoul sedang sangat panas sekali. Ejyn duduk di salah satu bangku di kebun itu. Ejyn membuka handphonenya dan ada sebuah SMS, dari Minho. _Jangan cemberut seperti itu memandangi handphone, handphone tidak punya salah, hehehe_.

"Ish! Kenapa dia tau kalau aku sedang cemberut?" Ejyn pun membalas SMSnya _Sok tau! :P_

Setelah mengirimkan SMS itu, Ejyn menatap layar HPnya, "Aigooo! Ini tanggal 14? Haaaaa" Ejyn tercengang, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. Dia pun langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

*Jonghyun's POV*

"Iya, jam 8 kan? Di taman yang dekat kafe itu kan? Iyaa.. tidak akan telat.. pulang latihan aku langsung kesana sayang, Oke, sampai ketemu disana ya" Hhmm, Jessica, terkadang dia itu manis, terkadang sangat nyebelin. Mau ketemu aja pake ngancam segala, aku sebenarnya malas keluar pulang latihan nanti.

"Jjong-ah" Aish! Bocah itu lagi! "Mwoya?"

"Ani. Nanti pulang aku nebeng yah, oh iya aku mau menginap lagi dirumahmu malam ini"

"Shiro!" Aku berkata sambil berlalu, dia itu Kibum, teman dekatku, semenjak debut, dia jadi lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Key. Almighty Key. Dia adalah orang kesekian yang selalu mengekori ku, bisa di bilang dia itu ngefans, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Jjong-ah, jeballo" Key slalu memasang tampang melas jika sudah berhubungan dengan nebeng pulang dan menginap, itu pun dia sudah tidak perlu pusing soal makan malam, dia adalah satu-satunya artis yang tidak modal.

"Kibum-ah, sore ini aku ada janji dengan Sicca, kalau mau langsung ke rumah aja"

"Aissh, Jjong-ah, aku malu kalau datang sendiri tapi kamu tidak di rumah" Key berbicara dengan nada aegyo nya membuat aku ingin muntah.

"Anak ini! Sejak kapan kamu punya malu?"

"Baik lah kalau begitu. Gomapta" Key melambaikan tangannya sambil pergi. Ish!

*Author's POV*

Taman itu selalu sama setiap sore. Sepi. Begitu pula dengan kafe di seberang taman itu. Seorang gadis datang dengan sebuah kamera SLR tergantung di lehernya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dia duduk disalah satu bangku di taman itu. Dia menatap lurus ke kafe yg ada di seberang jalan. "Apa aku pulang dulu gitu ya? Ahh tidak! Pasti aku harus langsung siap-siap untuk bernyanyi, Tuhaaaan aku sedang tidak mood hari ini" Ejyn terduduk sangat lesu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia seperti mencari-cari seseorang, matanya berlarian ke sekeliling taman, tapi berakhir dengan menundukan wajahnya, air matanya menetes. "Shera, andai saja satu tahun yang lalu kita tidak bepisah. Anii, andai saja satu tahun yang lalu kita tidak datang ke Seoul. Aniiiii, andai saja kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki itu, mungkin sekarang kita masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, sudah satu tahun aku tidak melihatmu, mengetahui kabarmu. Aku hanya terus berharap kau kan datang ke taman ini dan kita bisa bertemu kembali" Ejyn berbicara sendiri sambil menangis, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia tampak menyesali semua hal yang sudah dia jalani selama satu tahun ini. Ejyn bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di taman itu hanya dengan melamun dan menunggu temannya dari Indonesia datang ke taman itu dan mereka bisa kembali ke Indonesia. Ejyn tidak pernah menginginkan tinggal di Korea.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan cantik turun dari taxi, perempuan itu sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang, dia berdiri di tepi taman, mungkin dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ejyn yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dipojok taman yang memang tampak gelap. Tak lama kemudian ada sebuah mobil mewah parkir di tepi taman itu. Dan keluar seorang laki-laki, yang sudah jelas pasti orang yang ditunggu oleh perempuan tadi. Mereka berdua pun duduk dibangku taman dengan berpayungkan cahaya lampu yang sinarnya lembut.

Ejyn terus memperhatikan dua orang itu. "Aigoo, laki-laki itu! Kenapa setiap kemari dia selalu membawa perempuan sih?" Ejyn mendumel dalam hati. Ejyn mengotak-atik kamera SLR nya, dibukanya semua folder yang berisi foto laki-laki itu semua. Ternyata Ejyn sering melihat laki-laki itu dan sepertinya dia tertarik dengan laki-laki itu, karena di folder itu banyak sekali foto laki-laki itu. Ejyn bisa melihat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol, tapi tak secuil pun yang dapat Ejyn dengar, karena jarak Ejyn dari kedua orang itu cukup jauh.

Ketika Ejyn akan memotret mereka tiba-tiba mereka berciuman. Blitz dari kamera Ejyn pun mengagetkan kedua orang itu yang ternyata adalah Jonghyun dan Jessica yang tadi sore janjian bertemu di taman itu. Ejyn pun sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mundur, tapi sayangnya dia menabrak tong sampah dan terjatuh. Jonghyun pun menghampiri Ejyn sementara Jessica hanya diam ditempat. "Jjong-ah" Jessica memanggil Jonghyun yang baru akan pergi beberapa langkah.

"Jjong-ah, aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya orang itu harus menghapus foto yang dia ambil tadi, aku tidak mau ada orang yang tahu kita sedang berciuman" Jessica tampak kesal.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jonghyun menyelidik.

"Ani, aku tidak mau jadi headlines utama saja"

"Memangnya kenapa jika menjadi headlines utama?"

"Jjong-ah, apa kamu lupa? Kita ini kan backstreet. Dari awal kita sudah berkomitmen untuk pacaran diam-diam"

"Anii, itu hanya komitmen sepihak, aku tidak pernah menginginkan itu!"

"Mwo? Jadi kamu akan membiarkan orang itu membawa lari foto kita? Daebak Jjong-ah! Tapi saying aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Jessica berjalan menghampiri Ejyn yang masih terdiam melihat Jonghyun dan Jessica bertengkar

"Berikan kamera mu!" Seru Jessica

"Mwo? Kamera ku? Kenapa harus aku berikan padamu?" Dengan reflex Ejyn menjauhkan kameranya

"Ada fotoku, berikan! Biar aku hapus!"

"Fotomu? Aku tidak memotret mu, aku memotret dia!" Ejyn menunjuk Jonghyun yang berdiri di belakang Jessica. Jessica dan Jonghyun bertemu pandang. "Mwo?" Tanya Jonghyun dingin "Ish!" Jessica mendelik kesal. "Tapi disitu ada fotoku! Aku dan dia sedang…" Jessica tiba-tiba terdiam. "Sedang berciuman?" Lanjut Ejyn. "Ya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Cepat hapus foto itu!" Jessica mulai naik darah. "Shiro!" Jawab Ejyn menyebalkan.

"Jjong-ah! Coba liat perempuan ini, sangat menyebalkan!" Jessica tampak meminta bantuan Jonghyun

"So?" Jawab Jonghyun dingin

"Jjong-ah, kau ini ya!"

"Waeyo? Aku tidak keberatan dia menyimpan fotoku, kalau kau keberatan ya itu bukan urusanku?"

"Bukan urusanmu? Jjong-ah, kita pacaran! Urusanku ya urusanmu juga"

"Pacar? Kita sudah putus semenit yang lalu"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu hanya ingin berpacaran diam-diam? Untuk apa? Aku punya pacar untuk aku kenalkan pada orang bukan untuk aku sembunyikan. Tapi bersamamu? Seperti berpacaran dengan komitmen"

"Jjong-ah!" Jessica memandang Jonghyun dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus merasa malu karena dia diputuskan di depan Ejyn, perempuan yang baru saja dimakinya. Jessica pun pergi.

*Jonghyun's POV*

Jessica, jangan pergi Aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu, tapi mulutku enggan menyuarakannya. Aku cinta yeoja itu, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak mau terbuka padaku tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Dia menelfonku ketika dia membutuhkanku saja, dia juga tidak mau hubungan aku dan dia di ekspose media. Apa yang salah denganku? Aku cukup kesal ketika dia bersikeras ingin menghapus foto itu. Padahal apa ruginya? Apa dia mempunyai laki-laki lain? Apa aku hanya yang kedua? Aihhh… Aku benci bila harus berfikiran seperti ini.

"Jonghyun-ssi" Gadis itu memanggilku, aku pun menoleh tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Jeongmal chaessohamnida"

"Mengapa meminta maaf padaku?"

"Foto itu, kalau tadi aku tidak memotretmu, kau tidak akan putus dengan pacarmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Gwenchana" Wajah gadis itu memerah, entah karena merasa bersalah atau terpesona dengan ku ya? Yang jelas wajahnya sangat tidak familiar. Seperti bukan wajah orang Korea, accent bicaranya juga terdengar agak aneh.

"Btw, siapa namamu?"

"Ejyn. Choi Hye Jyn"


End file.
